Fear of the Dark
by Valkyrie.Fiction
Summary: Duo es un chico que se gana la vida trabajando en la calle, hasta que una noche un extraño entra en su vida para salvarlo y cambiarla totalmente. YAOI, lemon, gore, angst
1. Capitulo 1

_Este fic es una clara muestra de mi amor por la oscuridad y las criaturas que en ella habitan..._

-------------------

**Pairings:** 1x2x1, 3x4x3

**Warnings: **YAOI, Lemon (¿cuál es la diferencia?), lenguaje fuerte, gore, death.

-------------------

(x) X (x)

**Fear of the Dark **

_por Moon Wizzard_

(x) X (x)

**Night 1:**

**Fear of the Dark**

(x) X (x)

Las luces de la calle iluminaban tenuemente un auto estratégicamente estacionado bajo unos árboles en una calle poco transitada. Dentro del mismo había dos personas: un hombre de unos treinta y tantos de años y un joven de unos veinte años. El hombre estaba sentado del lado del conductor; el joven...sobre él, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo; siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por las embestidas del conductor.

-...ah...si...ah, así!!...ah...-

Las manos del hombre sujetaban firmemente las caderas del muchacho que se encontraba sentado sobre él, dándole la espalda, una larga trenza castaña caía sobre su pecho, la cabeza agachada con la frente y ambas manos apoyadas sobre el volante. Su cuerpo se sacudía frenéticamente mientras de su boca salían gemidos casi imperceptibles.

Los gemidos y jadeos de placer que salían de la boca del hombre eran cada vez mas fuertes, las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas y potentes. Hasta que con un grito dejo salir su #######, quedando su semilla atrapada dentro del preservativo que llevaba puesto.

-...aaahhhh...-

El cuerpo del hombre se desplomo sobre el asiento cuando culmino su ultima expulsión. No hubo palabras, solo se sentía la respiración agitada del mismo, que lentamente volvía a su ritmo normal. El trenzado se retiro se su regazo sin decir nada y se acomodo en el asiento del acompañante. Una vez allí comenzó a subirse sus boxers negros junto con los pantalones, para luego prender uno por uno los botones del mismo.

Minutos después, cuando el conductor se hubo recuperado de tan agotadora experiencia, el auto arranco y se dirigió a la esquina en donde el conductor había levantado al muchacho.

Una vez allí el auto se detuvo. El hombre metió su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco un billete de cincuenta y se lo entrego al muchacho, que los tomo sin decir nada y bajó del auto. Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta del mismo, el vehículo arranco, dejándolo solo de nuevo en esa esquina que ya conocía tanto.

Las pocas luces que había en la calle iluminaban delicadamente la figura del chico, que ahora estaba con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. Llevaba puesta una remera sin mangas, ajustada a su cuerpo, unos jeans algo gastados, calzaba unos borceguíes y una larga gabardina. Todo de color negro. Había cubierto su cabeza con la capucha de la gabardina para protegerse de la incesante llovizna. La cabeza gacha, mirando el asfalto. Miro su reloj, las tres de la mañana. Este había sido su primer cliente en tres horas. Definitivamente esta era una noche de trabajo tranquila, demasiado quizás. Aparentemente la lluvia ahuyentaba a los compradores.

Miro a un costado. Por lo general allí se paraba Hilde; una chica de su misma edad que trabajaba de lo mismo, pero hacia una semana atrás que la habían encontrado muerta a golpes en un callejón. No habían llegado a ser grandes amigos, pero la chica era una buena compañía durante las largas noches parado en esa bendita esquina; esperando que viniera algún maldito degenerado con dinero y pagara por sus servicios.

La policía no había investigado el asesinato de la chica. ¿Quien se iba a preocupar por la muerte de una puta rata callejera? Hilde había pasado a ser una mas en los archivos de prostitutas asesinadas de la policía. Y quizás él, algún día, termine de la misma forma: muerto a golpes por algún pervertido...y eso a nadie le importaba.

Eso era lo que mas lo entristecía.

El sonido de una bocina lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un auto había estacionado en la calle, justo frente a él. Duo agacho un poco la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del conductor. Ya lo había visto antes; si su memoria no le fallaba era la tercera o cuarta vez que este tipo venia a comprar sus servicios. Se enderezo y camino hacia el auto agachando la cabeza a la altura de la ventanilla.

-Si?...- pregunto Duo de una manera inocente.

-Lo mismo de siempre?- pregunto el conductor secamente.

-Exacto- respondió Duo, sonriendo de una manera insinuadora.

-Dale, sube al auto entonces-

Duo abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. El auto arranco lentamente.

-Vamos a un hotel; a tu casa o...tenes en mente algún lugar en especial?- pregunto Duo de una manera sensual. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, comportarse como un maldito mono caliente dispuesto a coger con cualquiera; pero era la única manera de 'venderse'.

-Hoy estoy apurado...así que va a tener que ser algo rápido- fue la respuesta.

"Genial!!" pensó Duo, "ahora voy a terminar en algún callejón oscuro y húmedo cogiendo con este tipo"

Efectivamente el auto se dirigió a un lugar oscuro, era un enorme estacionamiento, que a esa altura de la noche se encontraba vacío. El auto detuvo su marcha y se quedaron allí, en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el extraño rompió el silencio.

-Vamos...sígueme...- le dijo, bajando del auto.

Duo lo miro extrañado, sinceramente pensó que lo harían ahí, en el auto. "Aparentemente este tipo tiene otros planes..." pensó, mientras abría la puerta y bajaba del vehículo. Apenas alcanzo a cerrar la portezuela del mismo cuando un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo hizo caer hacia adelante, haciendo que su frente se golpeara contra la puerta que terminaba de cerrar. Esto le provoco un corte en la frente que sangraba abundantemente.

Duo estaba tirado en sobre el piso del estacionamiento, junto al auto. El golpe que había recibido había sido fuerte pero no lo había dejado inconsciente, aunque si muy aturdido. Sintió como tomaban su larga trenza y tiraban de ella, arrastrándolo por el estacionamiento hasta el pequeño callejón que estaba al lado del estacionamiento.

Quería soltarse desesperadamente, pero el golpe lo había aturdido demasiado y no pensaba coherentemente. Sus cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes que daba su cerebro y empezaba a ser victima del pánico.

Sintió un ultimo tirón, mas fuerte que los anteriores, que lo arrojo unos metros haciéndolo caer boca arriba. Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, solo para encontrarse con la silueta amenazante de un hombre que se acercaba lentamente a el. Trato de girar su cuerpo para poder escapar, pero una fuerte patada sobre su costado lo hizo enrollarse del dolor, sus manos sobre el lugar en donde había sido el impacto.

-...mmmffff...-

Duo gemía por el dolor en su costado. Otra patada hizo que los gemidos se convirtiera en lamentos, pero las patadas no cesaron hasta que Duo no podía dejar de llorar y gritar. Una sensación de placer inundo al extraño al ver al muchacho lloriquear de esa manera, estaba empezando a excitarse y deseaba mas que nunca cogerse a la belleza que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Se agacho, sentándose sobre el golpeado estomago del trenzado sacándole el aire. -Así es como te gusta perra- dijo mientras tomaba a Duo del cabello y levantaba su cabeza acercándola mas a su rostro. Duo solo podía llorar...no tenia oportunidad de escapar. "...es mi fin..." pensó justo antes de que el extraño soltara su cabello y dejara caer su cabeza, que impacto fuertemente contra el asfalto.

La mirada de Duo se clavo en el cielo nublado. Estuvo así por uno...dos...tres minutos...pero nada paso. Algo extrañado Duo pensó que quizás su atacante se había ido. Giro su dolorido cuerpo un poco solo para encontrarse con unos zapatos negros, levanto un poco la vista y vio la silueta de un muchacho. Definitivamente no era la misma persona que lo había llevado a ese lugar. Vio como esta persona se quitaba lentamente el abrigo que llevaba puesto. Duo se asusto pero no intento huir...era completamente inútil: estaba muy golpeado y aturdido. Mierda! Ni siquiera sabia si podía ponerse de pie menos escapar.

Vio como el muchacho se arrodillaba junto a el, cerro los ojos esperando algún golpe o algo parecido, pero solo sintió un calor que lo envolvía por completo. Abrió los ojos, algo asustado y confundido solo para ver que el muchacho lo envolvía con el abrigo que terminaba de quitarse para luego levantarlo en sus brazos, su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del extraño. Alcanzo a ver a unos metros al hombre del auto. Yacía de costado sobre el pavimento y aparentemente estaba inconsciente.

Duo no entendía nada. ¿Acaso este chico lo estaba...ayudando?

Una extraña sensación de seguridad lo invadió. Por algún motivo ya no se sentía en peligro; pero si agotado. Así que cerro los ojos pero una leve sacudida hizo que los abriera de nuevo. "...esta caminando...¿a dónde me lleva?..." se pregunto.

Lentamente vio como se alejaban del estacionamiento.

Otra vez el cansancio se apoderaba de el; tenia tantas ganas de dormir. De nuevo cerro sus ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió que uno de los fuertes brazos que lo sostenía lo dejaban, haciendo que sus piernas bajaran hasta casi tocar el suelo. Pero sabia que no iba a caer, el otro brazo sujetaba firmemente su espalda, evitando que esto ocurriera.

Levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos lentamente. Había mucha luz, una luz blanca muy fuerte. Tenia la visión borrosa pero alcanzo a distinguir el rostro de quien lo había salvado. No se había confundido, era un muchacho, quizás de su misma edad. Tenia el pelo corto y oscuro como el chocolate con mechones que caían sobre su rostro, su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la de el. Vio que movía su boca, estaba hablando con alguien. Hizo un movimiento con el brazo que tenia libre. Parecía sacar algo de su bolsillo y entregárselo a alguien que estaba frente a el, la expresión en su cara era seria, hasta casi de enfado. Después de unos momentos el muchacho estoico giro su cabeza y quedo mirando al trenzado directo a los ojos.

Duo casi se quedo sin aliento al ver los ojos del muchacho. Eran azules, un azul que jamás había visto antes, eran intensos y transmitían una fuerza que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Duo.

Sintió algo sobre su mejilla, era algo suave y cálido...una mano...eso era...eso era...una caricia. Suave, delicada. Que lleno al trenzado de un extraño sentimiento.

Sus miradas aun estaban fijas, hasta que el hechizo se rompió cuando el extraño de ojos azules miro hacia atrás. Aparentemente alguien lo llamaba. Sintió como el brazo que había abandonado su cuerpo antes volvía a sostener sus piernas, otra vez las suaves sacudidas que producían el andar del desconocido.

Sintió como lo depositaba sobre algo. ¿Qué pasaba?...ya no sentía los cálidos brazos sobre su cuerpo, ahora estaba sobre algo blando. Era cómodo, pero no era lo mismo que había sentido antes.

-...auh...-

Un pinchazo en uno de sus brazos hizo que emitiera un pequeño gemido. "¿Qué es eso?...¿Qué esta pasando?..." se preguntaba. Pero sus dudas quedaron sin respuesta ya que de repente comenzó a sentirse pesado, su cabeza le daba vueltas, la giro lentamente a un costado mientras cerraba sus ojos. Allí se encontró con esos intensos ojos azules de nuevo...quería darle las gracias, solo eso, decirle gracias. Hizo el intento por decir algo pero el sueño lo venció antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

(x) X (x)

Parado en un pequeño callejón, oculto por la oscuridad, pasaba otra noche mas...observándolo. Simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, desde aquella primera vez que lo vio simplemente no podía detenerse.

Al principio creyó que el destino le estaba haciendo alguna especie de mala jugada al poner una criatura tan hermosa frente a sus ojos. Pero no era así, era real. Volvió a mirar su reloj, ya debía de estar por volver. Se había ido en ese auto hacia como media hora.

Y como si el tiempo hubiera estado esperando que el lo pidiera el auto volvió y él bajo para volver a pararse en el mismo lugar. Fijo la vista a un costado, como pensando en algo. Observo que vestía todo de negro, y siempre lo hacia. Cosa que resaltaba mas ese extraño pero hermoso color de ojos.

El sonido de una bocina lo saco de sus pensamientos. Y tal como había pasado con el auto anterior vio que acercaba ye intercambiaba algunas palabras con el conductor para luego subirse, pero había algo extraño. Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien y decidió seguir al auto.

Por unos segundos lo perdió de vista. Miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados en busca del bendito auto hasta que lo vio. Estaba en une estacionamiento, pero no había nadie en su interior. Se acerco a el lentamente cuando noto una mancha de sangre sobre la puerta del acompañante.

De repente la sensación que sintió cuando lo vio subir al auto se incremento. Estaba en peligro, en ese mismo momento algo malo le estaba pasando al trenzado. Un grito solo confirmo lo que su instinto le estaba diciendo a voces. Corrió hacia el lugar de donde provino para encontrarse con el trenzado tirado en el suelo con el extraño sentado sobre él tomándolo del cabello.

La furia se apodero de el. El maldito se había atrevido a golpearlo. A la velocidad de un rayo se acerco al tipo y lo tomo del cuello, haciendo que soltara la cabeza de el trenzado que cayo sobre el piso. Lo arrojo varios metros, haciendo que a causa del golpe el extraño quedara inconsciente.

Tenia la respiración acelerada, sentía deseos de ir a donde el hombre había caído y destrozarlo por lo que había hecho. Pero había cosas mas importantes antes; el trenzado. Se dio vuelta para verlo, estaba tirado boca arriba con la vista fija en el cielo. Por un momento pensó que estaba inconsciente pero luego el trenzado se giro y quedo directamente junto a el.

Vio como levantaba la vista y lo miraba. Esos ojos violetas tan profundos, llenos de...miedo. La furia que se había apoderado de el antes desapareció casi al instante. Se quito la gabardina y se agacho para cubrir al trenzado. Una vez hecho lo tomo en sus brazos y camino fuera del lugar, pasando junto al cuerpo inconsciente del extraño.

Camino lentamente dirigiéndose a un hospital, al parecer el muchacho que llevaba en brazos se había quedado dormido. Se sentía maravillosamente bien, hacia unos minutos atrás la único que podía hacer era observar al trenzado de lejos e imaginarse lo que se sentiría poder tocarlo y ahora dicha persona estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Era una sensación única. El aroma del chico era sublime, ¿como podía ser que alguien que pasaba tanto tiempo en la calle y que tenia contacto con extraños pudiera oler tan bien?

Se paro frente a la puerta de vidrio y esta se abrió automáticamente frente a el, un vez dentro esta se cerro. Camino hacia el mostrador de la recepción y hablo con la mujer que había allí sentada.

-Disculpe- dijo, - este chico necesita un medico, alguien lo ataco en la calle - La mujer solo levanto la vista e inspecciono al trenzado. -¿seguro social?- pregunto. La miro extrañada, - ¿perdón? - . - Necesito saber si tiene seguro social, es el requisito mínimo para ser atendido en cualquier hospital. Ahora dígame, este muchacho - dijo señalando al trenzado con la lapicera que tenia en la mano, - ¿tiene o no seguro social?-.

- No sabría decirle – respondió ásperamente.

- Entonces no podemos atenderlo -.

El rostro le cambio por completo, estaban jugando con su paciencia y con la salud del chico que tenia en brazos. - ¿Aceptan alguna otra forma de pago? – pregunto haciendo notar que estaba comenzando a irritarse.

– efectivo o tarjeta de crédito -. Le respondió la recepcionista.

"Aparentemente esta mujer no ama su trabajo" se dijo a si mismo mientras retiraba su brazo derecho de debajo de las piernas del trenzado, aunque aun sostenía su espalda firmemente con el otro. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su billetera. La levanto sobre el mostrador y la abrió haciendo que cayeran de ella unas diez tarjetas de crédito. – Ahí tiene, use la que mas le convenga. Abra una cuenta y cargue todo los gastos médicos de él en ella. –

La mujer abrió los ojos asombrada, todas eran tarjetas doradas. – Enseguida señor. –

Bajo la vista para ver al trenzado, tenia los ojos entreabiertos y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sintió una gran calidez dentro de el al ver esos ojos, levanto la mano que tenia libre y la deposito sobre la mejilla del chico, acariciándola suavemente. Así se quedaron por lo que le pareció una eternidad, dos extraños mirándose fijamente.

- Señor...- la mujer tomo una de las tarjetas y la miro, - ...Yuy. Aquí tiene su tarjeta, abrí una cuenta medica y los gastos van a ser debitados ahí. Si quiere pase por allí – señalo uno de los pasillos, - que el medico de guardia lo va a atender.-

Sin decir nada Heero tomo las tarjetas, alzo de nuevo al muchacho y se dirigió a donde la mujer le había señalado.

Ya había pasado un buen rato sentado en la sala de espera. Le mintió a la enfermera diciéndole que era amigo del trenzado y esta vino minutos después de que el medico había comenzado a atenderlo para alcanzarle un sobre con las cosas de Duo. Si, así se llamaba el trenzado de ojos violetas.

Heero miraba la identificación de Duo, según la fecha de nacimiento tenia dieciocho años, igual que él.

- Hey chico – llamo el medico desde la puerta del cuarto de Duo, - ¿quieres entrar a verlo? -. Heero asintió con la cabeza y entro. En ese momento una enfermera le estaba poniendo un sedante. Duo comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia los costados, como mareado, cuando su vista se poso sobre Heero, se quedo mirándolo fijamente, movió la boca como tratando de decirle algo pero se quedo dormido antes de poder hacerlo.

- Esta bastante golpeado, pero se va a reponer. Le recomendaría una semana de reposo absoluto. Que no vaya siquiera al trabajo...en lo que sea que trabaje. – Heero miro al medico de reojo, esa ultima parte la dijo con cierto tono despectivo.

Sin decirle una palabra Heero se dio media vuelta y salió del hospital, camino un par de cuadras y entro en un cajero automático. Haciendo un calculo mental de lo que mas o menos podría llegar a necesitar Duo en una semana. Coloco una de sus tarjetas y retiro la suma.

Cuando regreso al hospital le entrego un sobre cerrado a la recepcionista con 'Duo Maxwell' escrito en el junto con el numero de habitación. – Entrégueselo cuando le den el alta. – le dijo fríamente y se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas.

(x) X (x)

Heero estaba subiendo las escaleras de la enorme mansión para irse a su cuarto cuando alguien lo llamo por detrás.

- Hey, hermano! –

Heero volteo para ver el rostro de Quatre, su hermano menor. Este subió los escalones rápidamente hasta llegar a donde había quedado parado su hermano.

- Puedo ver por tu cara que algo no muy bueno paso - y diciendo esto se cruzo de manos y miro a Heero con cara de 'no me muevo hasta que me lo cuentes'. Heero suspiro y lo miro de reojo, - no tengo escape, ¿cierto? -. – no – le dijo Quatre negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos – le dijo Heero subiendo hacia su cuarto para darle el 'resumen' de lo que había pasado a su hermano

Tbc...

(x) X (x)

**N/A:** Hola!! He vuelto, como el fénix que renace de las cenizas, y vaya que renací después de lo mal que me fue en los exámenes.T-T A veces me pregunto para que estudia uno tanto si después le va a ir mal.

En fin, la rabia post-fallar exámenes hizo que me inspirara y decidiera escribir esta historia. Al final fallar los finales trajo algo positivo.

El titulo del fic y de el capitulo lo saque de una canción de Iron Maiden. No puedo evitarlo, soy una freak de la música, así que voy a tratar de que cada capitulo tenga el titulo de alguna canción o alguna referencia a alguna.

Espero que la disfruten.

Manden Reviews!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Warnings: **YAOI, Lemon, lenguaje fuerte, gore, death.

(x) X (x)

**Fear of the Dark**-por Moon Wizzard

(x) X (x)

**Night 2:**

**Again**

(x) X (x)

Duo miro el techo por enésima vez, esperando a que el medico viniera con los papeles del alta. No soportaba mas estar en esa cama de hospital. Cuando el doctor entro en su habitación con la buena noticia de que ya podía irse su corazón salto de alegría.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama y busco en el pequeño placard su ropa. Era la misma que tenia puesta la noche que fue atacado. Una vez que se vistió, se miro en el espejo del baño, la ropa estaba sucia con tierra y manchas de sangre, sin mencionas que estaba desgarrada en algunas partes.

Era poco lo que recordaba de esa noche. Solo que un cliente lo llevo a un estacionamiento y allí comenzó a golpearlo. De repente todo se detuvo. Todo lo que ocurrió después le parecía una pesadilla. Los moretones y las vendas le decían que había sido real. Pero la pregunta que mas lo inquietaba quien era esa persona que lo había ayudado?. Para alguien como el ser ayudado era la experiencia mas extraña que podía experimentar.

Crecer en la calle lo acostumbro al maltrato y al rechazo, haciéndole imposible creer que alguien pudiera preocuparse por el. Pero esto nunca le impidió sonreír, en cierta forma se sentía afortunado, aun seguía con vida y eso le era mas que suficiente para sonreír.

Camino fuera de la habitación, colocándose su gabardina para ocultar el mal estado de su ropa. Mientras pasaba por al lado del mostrador de la recepción la enfermera que estaba allí lo llamo.

-Señor Maxwell.-

Giro la cabeza para ver a la enfermera que lo había llamado, esta le mostró un sobre con su nombre escrito en el, -dejaron esto para usted la noche que lo trajeron. Se nos pidió que se lo entreguemos el día que le den el alta.- Duo se acerco al mostrador y tomo el sobre.

-Gracias- le respondió.

Salió del hospital, no alcanzo a caminar media cuadra cuando la curiosidad por saber que había dentro le gano. Rápidamente abrió el sobre y casi se cae sentado al ver que había dinero en el, el suficiente como para una semana.

Duo se quedo estático en la calle, la situación ya se le hacia insoportable, necesitaba saber quien era ese chico. Primero le salvaba la vida y ahora le dejaba dinero como para vivir sin tener que salir a trabajar una semana. Dio media vuelta y volvió al hospital. La misma enfermera que le había dado el sobre lo atendió; le suplico por todos los medios que le diera algún dato acerca de la persona que lo trajo, un nombre, un numero de teléfono, lo que sea.

Pero la respuesta era siempre la misma 'por política del hospital no se permitía revelar los datos'. Duo se vio obligado a utilizar su ultimo recurso que orgullosamente llamaba 'mirada de cachorro'...que afortunadamente funciono.

-Por favor- le suplico a la enfermera, viéndola con 'esa' mirada que sabia podía con cualquiera.

La mujer lo miro y suspiro resignada, el muchacho era obstinado y le gano por cansancio, -esta bien- le dijo, tecleo rápidamente y le dijo -lo único que puedo darte es su nombre, y solo eso, estoy arriesgándome mucho incluso dándote este dato tan insignificante- volvió a mirar el monitor de la computadora, -aquí esta, el nombre de tu buen samaritano es Heero Yuy.-

Duo la miro y estirándose por sobre el mostrador le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla seguido de un eufórico -gracias!!-, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, dejando a una atónita enfermera que solo atino a murmurar -de nada-

(x) X (x)

-Por favor, dime lo que hiciste, necesito escucharlo de nuevo-

-Lo deje en un hospital y después...-

-Heero...- dijo Quatre mientras miraba a su hermano con ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y no soltarlo hasta que dejara de respirar, -no entiendo POR QUE LO DEJASTE. Hace meses que vienes siguiéndolo, simplemente mirándolo de lejos y la vez que tienes una oportunidad de acercarte a él- y haciendo un ademán con la mano en el aire -el señor lo DEJA SOLO!!-

Heero agacho la cabeza, sabia que lo que su hermano le decía era verdad. Pero también tenia que entender que ellos, a pesar de ser hermanos, eran muy opuestos.

Heero se quedo sentado, sin decir una palabra y sin poder despegar la mirada de la alfombra.

Quatre suspiro y se acerco a su hermano abrazándolo por el cuello, -lo se Heero, se que te cuesta seguir tus emociones, pero para eso estoy yo.- Quatre miro a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, -para ayudarte-

Heero lo miro serio, -...eso me asusta-

-HEERO!!- le grito Quatre mientras le pegaba en el hombro haciéndose el ofendido.

(x) X (x)

"HeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeeroHeero..."

Era lo único que había murmurado todo el día, no podía sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza. Volvió a mirar el sobre, sabia que si lo gastaba se sentiría culpable, puesto que el no había ganado ese dinero. Aunque apreciaba lo que 'Heero Yuy' había hecho, el estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse solo y le costaba aceptar ese dinero.

Se levanto de su cama con el sobre en la mano, abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y lo guardo. Cuando se dio vuelta un dolor agudo lo punzo en el costado derecho. Se agacho cubriéndose el abdomen con los brazos, había sido una mala idea correr cuando salió del hospital, el doctor había sido muy especifico en decirle que no realizara mucho esfuerzo físico, mínimo por una semana.

Cuando el dolor empezó a ceder se enderezo y caminó lentamente fuera de su habitación, el departamento donde vivía era pequeño, pero suficiente para el. Tenia una cocina-comedor, un cuarto y un baño. Abrió la heladera solo para encontrársela vacía, con solo un par de botellas de agua dentro. Suspiro algo frustrado, no había tenido tiempo de comprar comida y ahora mismo tenia mucha hambre.

Fue hasta la alacena y saco una lata que decía 'cookies', la abrió y reviso su interior. Allí guardaba sus ahorros, que no eran muchos pero lo sacaban de apuros tales como este. Retiro un poco suma y guardo en resto en su lugar volviendo a poner la lata de donde la había sacado.

Salió del departamento y bajo por la escalera de incendio que daba a un callejón al costado del edificio, era mas practico y rápido salir por ahí que por la puerta de enfrente, además así podía evitar el interrogatorio de sus vecinos le harían por su ausencia. Todos ellos sabia que el trabajaba en las calles, jamás le decían algo en la cara pero era conciente que él y su trabajo eran el tema de conversación en mas de alguna reunión vecinal.

Camino fuera del callejón y se dirigió hacia un pequeño supermercado que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de allí.

(x) X (x)

_-...sigo sin entender-_

_-¿Qué sigues sin entender?-_

_-¿Por qué lo dejaste?-_

Heero seguia recordando la conversación que habia tenido con su hermano mientras caminaba por la calle. La noche estaba hermosa y decidio salir un momento a pensar realmente por que no se quedo con el muchacho.

_-Creo que ya sabes la razón por la que lo hice.-_

_-ESO- dijo Quatre enfatizando la palabra y dándose vuelta para ver a los ojos a su hermano -no es ninguna excusa.-_

Heero se asombro; no podía creer lo que su hermano dijo. Como el hecho de ser-

-Auuch!!- estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien daba la vuelta en la esquina al mismo tiempo que el y había chocado, haciendo que la otra persona cayera sentada al piso, Heero apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio y evitar la caída.

-Lo siento- dijo Heero preocupado viendo que esta persona estaba en el suelo con ambos brazos alrededor del abdomen por el dolor. Al parecer el choque lo había tomado desprevenido y la caída había sido bastante fuerte.

Heero se acerco y gentilmente coloco una mano sobre un hombro del muchacho, agachándose un poco, le extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela en ayuda para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Al mismo tiempo el muchacho levanto un poco la cabeza para ver quien era la persona contra la que había chocado y fue cuando ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándose el uno al otro.

-...tu...- susurro Duo al mirar dentro de esos ojos azules que tanto había deseado ver. Una leve sonrisa se formo en su cara mientras todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

Heero reacciono rápidamente y alcanzo a sujetar al muchacho antes de que cayera desmayado.

Heero se agacho junto a Duo y gentilmente lo alzo.

"Otra vez en mis brazos" pensó mientras suspiraba y observaba detenidamente el rostro del chico que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos.

(x) X (x)

Duo despertó en su cama algo confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era que había salido a comprar comida y..."Heero!" pensó al mismo tiempo abría los ojos a toda velocidad.

Vio una silueta que estaba sentada junto a su cama, espero unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación que había en el cuarto y pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba allí junto con el.

-...tu...- susurro.

Heero lo miro fijamente, sin decir nada.

-Fuiste tu quien me ayudo...esa noche.- volvió a decirle, sonriendo aún mas.

Heero solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Quería...te fuiste...no pude agradecerte- dijo agachando la cabeza un poco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunto Heero, rompiendo el silencio.

Duo intento sentarse en la cama apenas levantándose unos centímetros, pero volvió a caer sobre el colchón, negando con la cabeza. El golpe que había recibido minutos antes había sido bastante fuerte y aparentemente lo había afectado bastante.

Heero se levanto y ayudo al trenzado a sentarse, pasando su brazo por la espalda de Duo.

Duo se rió, -soy...patético. ni siquiera puedo sentarme sin ayuda.- dijo.

–No digas eso- vino la respuesta de Heero, mientras acomodaba la almohada para que Duo pudiera sentarse derecho.

-De nuevo me salvaste. ¿qué eres, mi caballero de armadura dorada?- bromeo tratando de romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ambos. Heero lo miro sin decir nada. –Lo siento- se disculpo Duo, el silencio de Heero le hizo creer que de alguna forma había ofendido al otro chico.

-¿Tu nombre es Heero, cierto?- pregunto.

Heero solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba sin palabras de nuevo; cada vez que estaba cerca del trenzado su escasa habilidad para comunicarse parecía esfumarse por completo.

-Heero-

Cada vez que Duo decía su nombre su corazón comenzaba a martillar contra su pecho, amenazando con salirse de este y caer al piso.

-Quiero agradecerte de alguna manera.-

-No tienes por que.- se apresuro a responder Heero.

Duo negó con la cabeza, -no, no entiendes. Nunca nadie...nunca nadie me ha ayudado. Con un demonio salvaste mi vida y dices que no tengo por que agradecerte!! Querrías, no se...aceptarías una invitación a cenar?-

Eso fue todo, lo único que Heero podía escuchar era como la sangre latía en sus oídos y sin darse cuenta asintió, aceptando la oferta de Duo. Este respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Tbc...

(x) X (x)

4 años para subir el segundo capitulo...no las culpo si me odian.


	3. AVISO

Posteo esto para quienes (todavia) estan interesados, despues de tanto tiempo. A partir del Jueves cambio mi nombre a Valkyrie, asi que busquenme con ese nombre. Se vienen cambios y actualizacionses en las historias.

Saludos! 


End file.
